


Oh Darling

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Singing, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles serenades Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling

“Oooh daaarlin’! Pleaase beliebe me! I’ll neeber doo you noo harm!” 

“Nim?” The other boy choked out a fierce blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Beliebe me when I tell you I’ll neber do you noo haaarm!” sang the five year old. “Ooh darling! If you leabe me I’ll never make it aloooone! Belibe me when I beg you don’t eber leave me alone! Do do do do when you tolb me you didn’t neeed me anymooore-” 

 

The three friends grinned from their perch at the kitchen table, as they watched little ‘Nim serenade a blushing seven year old Derek. Em silently crying, fist shoved in her mouth, as her son took the young wolf’s face between his hands forcing him to keep eye contact. 

“Were’s the video camera we need this on tape!” Peter chocked out. 

“Bah- haha I know exactly were it is!” Mandy gasped out between laughs.

“Oh goddess! Hurry up before he stops!” Em laughed. 

“We’re playing this at their wedding.” Peter said seriously. 

“Yes!” Em and Andy said at the same time, identical evil grins fixed upon their faces. 

From the living room they could hear Derek whimper.


End file.
